marvel_universe_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
DareDevil (Matt Murdock)
History : Matt Murdock: Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been, uh…it's been too long since my last confession.Father Perhaps this would be easier if you tell me what you've done. Matt: I'm not seeking penance for what I've done, Father. I'm asking forgiveness…for what I'm about to do. Early Years Daredevil's life is a mix of joy and tragedy. The story of Matt Murdock began with his father. Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock raised his son alone, claiming Matt's mother had died. Jack wanted his son to be more successful than him. He impressed upon Matt the need to constantly study instead of playing sports with other kids. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer instead of an "uneducated pug" like himself. This led the neighborhood kids to bully the "cowardly" Matt as "Daredevil." Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in his father's gym. One day, Matt saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. Matt pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive isotope spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. Meanwhile, Jack Murdock was desperate to fight. He reluctantly joined with a crooked fight promoter known as the "Fixer." The Fixer set up Jack to be a heavyweight contender, just to have him take a dive. Jack refused and won his fight. Later that night, Jack Murdock was shot dead by the Fixer and his men A few months later,The now orphaned Matt received training from the ninja master Stick. From Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. Columbia University Matt continued to study and entered Columbia Law School . At Columbia, Matt met and fell in love with Elektra Natchios. It was a first love for both of them. When Elektra's father was accidentally killed by police, she retreated from the world and Matt. Nelson and Murdock Matt and his best friend Fogey both got their law degrees and turned down jobs at a great law firm for a chance at opening their own law firm which they did, they got an okay place for cheap since it had been recently damaged in the Chartres attack Above New York. About half an hour after they opened they recevied a case about a woman (Karen Page) who was beening framed for a murder. After their interview Matt went to a church asking for a father to forgive him for soming he was going to do. Later that night he put on his costume and set out to prove miss pages innstins out side of the courtroom. After proofing Karen Pages insinces with a flash drive he was then named "The Man In The Black Man". The Man In The Black Mask Category:Heroes